


5SOS Ageplay Oneshots

by overandovers



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Ageplay, Non-Sexual Ageplay, baby!Calum, daddy!Luke, daddy!ashton, daddy!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overandovers/pseuds/overandovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making breakfast is hard when you're 3.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Calum trys to make breakfast for his daddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5SOS Ageplay Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there I'm Olivia and this is my first ageplay oneshot so please give me feedback and also comment a request if you can!

Calum - headspace of a 3 year old

Ashton - Dada  
Michael - Papa  
Luke - Daddy

(...)

Calum loves his daddies. He loves them so much that one morning he wakes up bright and early with an idea.

Calum wants to make waffles for his daddies! They love waffles and they'll be so proud when they see or in this case eat his amazing waffles.

Calum makes his way to the kitchen and thinks of all the ingredients he needs for waffles. Flour, milk, eggs, that's about it right?

The raven haired boy gathers said ingredients along with a bowl.

Calum pulls a chair over to the counter and sits on it on his knees. He sets the bowl on the counter and starts pouring flour into the bowl.

Once the bowl was filled almost to the top he started pouring milk into the bowl. After a few seconds the messy mixture started to spill over the sides of the bowl. 

He stopped pouring the milk and grabbed a couple of eggs crushing them with his hand and dropping them into the bowl along with the flour and milk.

Calum couldn't find a spoon or anything to stir with so he thought the next best thing would be his hands.

He shoved both of his hands into the bowl forcing some of it out. He started to stir it all up with his hands until his elbow hit the milk jug just hard enough that it knocked over and spilled all over the floor.

Calum then jumped off of the chair only to slip in the milk and fall in it also dropping his bowl of ingredients on himself and the floor.

This was terrible. It upset Calum so much. Not only was he covered in the cold, gooey batter, he was also going to disappoint his daddies.

They would come in here and see him and put him in time out or worse, they wouldn't love him anymore.

The thought of this brought little Calum to tears as he sat sadly in the mess he had made.

Immediately after hearing the crash of the bowl and the boy falling along with his cries Luke, Ashton, and Michael came running down the stair to the boy's rescue. 

But as soon as Calum saw all his daddies he started crying even harder. He was so embarrassed and he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Daddies!! I so sowwy!!" Calum yelled between his sobs.

"Calum, baby boy, what happened?" Luke said.

Trying to pull himself together Calum said, "I want to make daddies breakfasts but I falled." 

"It's okay babe. Here lets go get cleaned up. Dada will come with and Papa can stay here, clean up, and make everyone something to eat. Does that sound good?" Luke said as he picked the messy boy up.

Luke and Ashton went upstairs with their baby while Michael stayed downstairs and cleaned up.

Luke helped Calum strip off his flour-covered t-shirt and pull-up while Ashton ran a small bubble bath.

Luke put Calum into the tub and they washed the waffle mix out of Calum's hair and off of his skin before it started to irritate it.

The whole time, Calum sat silently in the tub and let them clean him which was highly unusual. Calum always put up a fight when it came to bathing.

"What's wrong baby?" Ashton asked as he gently scrubbed Calum's arms.

"I make daddies mad. I no make waffles. I bad 'n daddies no want me no more." He mutters sadly.

"No way baby! You didn't make your daddies mad! We will always want you! You're our baby boy Calum! We love you so much. And you know what? Tomorrow you can make waffles with Papa." Ashton says.

"Really?" Calum lights up.

"Of course!" Ashton says as he begins to drain the tub and pull the boy out.

Luke wraps a towel around him as he dries him off and wipes his body down.

Ashton brings in a clean t-shirt and a new pull-up for Calum to wear.

They dress their boy and bring him downstairs for the food that Michael made them all.

Of course Michael didn't make anything. He put pizza in the microwave. Which everyone still ate.

After breakfast they decided today would definitely be a lazy day and they all curled up on the couch and watched Nemo.

"I love you daddies." Calum says cuddling into his Daddy and his Papa's sides.

"We love you too Cal." Luke says ruffling his hair.

(...)


End file.
